En la sombra del pasado
by Lyan
Summary: A todo el mundo le duele ser un segundo plato; y hasta la lealtad se puede confundir con el amor. Doumeki/Watanuki.


**N/A: **Hace unas semanas terminé el manga y necesitaba sacarme de adentro algunas ideas que tenía sobre la parejita principal. Debo decir que me encantó el final, y me gusta aún más lo compleja y retorcida que es la relación entre Watanuki y Doumeki. No será la más sana del mundo, pero desde luego es muy divertida de escribir. En fin, espero que os guste el drabble; he intentado no hacer mucho _OoC_ pero tampoco hay demasiada caracterización — solo se trata de pensamientos sueltos y una escena un poco subida de tono.

**Advertencias: **SPOILERS de todo el final del manga, a partir del tomo diecisiete o dieciocho (para los que se lo hayan leído, todos saben a partir de que punto hablo) y leves referencias sexuales.

**Disclaimer:** xxxHOLiC pertence a CLAMP, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

* * *

_En la sombra del pasado_

* * *

Doumeki no recuerda haber sido más feliz en toda su vida.

Ni siquiera durante sus años de adolescencia, cuando sufría percances diarios para defender la frágil existencia de Watanuki. La época lejana en que Yuuko_-san_ controlaba sus vidas y el joven mago se dejaba la piel para complacerla ya no es más que un recuerdo del pasado.

Ahora, quince años después, Watanuki solo tiene que complacerlo a él, y la parte más egoísta de Doumeki disfruta con la atención. Su rutina es sencilla: por las mañanas da clases en la universidad sobre _folclore_ japonés y por las tardes se encierra en esa maldita tienda y trata de esconder los malos sentimientos, porque Watanuki los huele como un perro cazador y se regodea en la tristeza que le provocan para dañarle un poco más.

A veces su idiotez deja a Doumeki anonadado. Más de una década juntos y aun espera que se vaya para vivir su vida. ¿Y como explicarle al ruidoso, testarudo Watanuki, que no hay vida más allá de su mirada, sus dedos y el dulce humo de sus labios?

—Kimihiro —dice Doumeki, con la voz un poco más temblorosa de lo normal. El nombre resuena en la habitación y casi puede oír la voz de la bruja haciendo eco sobre el papel de pared (los nombres tienen poder, igual que los cumpleaños). Una mano blanca y fantasmagórica acaricia su dura mejilla con largos dedos. Watanuki se gira sobre el futón y bajo la tenue luz de la lampara, su rostro está dotado de una belleza sobrenatural. Doumeki pierde el habla durante unos segundos, cautivado por su juventud. Cuando le mira no ha pasado ni un minuto desde que ambos tenían diecisiete años y el mundo a duras penas acababa de comenzar.

¿Cómo puede hacerle ver lo mucho que lo ama? Le ha dado su propio ojo, su sangre, su protección y fidelidad. ¿Cuantas partes de su ser deberá perder antes de que Watanuki comprenda la profundidad de sus sentimientos?

—Shizuka —susurra el joven lánguidamente—, ¿estás bien?

El yukata resbala por su cuerpo flaco cuando se incorpora para besarle, y ante el contacto, Doumeki olvida lo que quería decir. Apoya las manos sobre sus hombros desnudos y clava sus dedos en la blanca piel al sentir como una lengua ajena delinea su boca. Unos labios presionan contra los suyos suavemente y él ofusca un gemido al sentir como las diestras manos de Watanuki le desnudan. Pronto está acariciando cada trozo de piel que tiene a su alcance, dibujando medias lunas sobre el lienzo de su cuerpo. Agarra con más fuerza de la necesaria para sentir el forcejeo de Watanuki contra su pecho y disfrutar de esa tentadora fricción.

A su alrededor no hay estancia ni palabras, solo los sonidos inhumanos que escapan de su boca y el olor del tabaco que flota en el aire, girando sobre si mismo en complicados espirales, hundiéndose en su paladar. Olor a Watanuki pero también a Yuuko (porque todo siempre vuelve a ella, siempre a Yuuko. Maldita bruja y maldito sea su nombre por atrapar a Watanuki en este lúgubre lugar).

Súbitamente turbado, Doumeki se separa de Watanuki sin decir palabra. El aire corre entre ellos, gélido a pesar de la calidez reinante en la habitación. El adolescente se deja caer a su lado sobre el _tatami_, respirando pesadamente para recuperar el aliento, pero cuando se gira sus ojos son oscuros y están llenos de una luz desconocida. Doumeki recorre con la mirada su cabello desordenado y su cuello marcado en besos; de repente se siente muy viejo y muy cansado.

—Shizuka, hoy estás muy raro —susurra Watanuki con voz ronca. Hay algo sensual en la caída de su voz, algo que parece gotear de las mismísimas profundidades del infierno. Algo que se parece demasiado a Yuuko y Doumeki prefiere olvidar.

(Pero no puede. No puede olvidar a Watanuki abrazando el quimono de Yuuko, solo y asustado. No puede olvidar que viste sus ropas y joyas, que camina como ella, habla como ella y fuma en su pipa. No puede olvidar o aceptar que Watanuki se está perdiendo a si mismo por un fantasma y él)

Él,

¿a quién quiere él?

_A todos los Watanukis Kimihiros que puedan existir_, comprende (es decir, al suyo). Está enamorado de la vida más titilante que jamás haya podido contemplar. No dejará que muera solo. No se marchará. A pesar del dolor constante en su pecho y a pesar de que el ciclo de odio y resentimiento no hace más que girar, seguirá viniendo a esta tienda maldita y seguirá besando al chico que concede deseos.

—Te quiero, Kimihiro —musita firmemente—. Te quiero.

(Y te perdono).

—Lo sé —responde Watanuki con una sonrisa triste. Una sonrisa devastadora, una sonrisa capaz de borrar ciudades enteras y aniquilar especies solo con el peso de su dolor.

(Te perdono por quererla a ella más que a mi).

* * *

_Aah, un drabble corto y tristón: echaba de menos escribirlos. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer/entrar y recordad que un comentario es una excelente manera de alegrarme el día y ayudarme a evolucionar como escritora :)_

_¡Besos!_

_Ly_


End file.
